Gradius ReBirth
is a side scrolling shoot-'em-up video game for WiiWare developed by M2 and published by Konami. It is the latest installment in the ''Gradius series and was released in Japan on September 2, 2008 and March 9, 2009 in North America. Overview Gradius ReBirth is a side-scrolling 2D shooter much like previous Gradius games, and has been described as a "remix" of levels from past games rather than an entirely new game, heavily referencing the MSX series of games. The game features two modes: a standard game with unlimited credits and a Score Attack mode where players are only given a single credit to beat the game. Score Attack also supports online leaderboards. The game features 5 different types of ships to choose from, and five stages in total, with each (except the first stage) having its own original boss at the end. Graphically, Gradius ReBirth follows the style of Gradius Gaiden. The sprite for the Vic Viper has been slightly changed along with the graphics for the Big Core boss. The Power Meter and text display have also been updated. The music is composed of remixed music from previous Gradius games. Plot This game takes place in the Gradian Year 6664, two years before "The Silent Nightmare Incident". The planet Antichthon, a protectorate of the Gradian Empire, suddenly and mysteriously falls silent. A report was made by the Director General of the Space Science Agency, Dr. Venom, which mentions that Antichthon's mother computer was now under the control of the Bacterians. Realizing that a threat from the Bacterians may be imminent, the Gradian Government deploys its Gradian forces to combat the threat. Among them is Special Colonel James Burton, who had defeated the Bacterians a few years ago. Armed with an A.I. program called Gaudie, James Burton sets out in the hyperspace fighter known as the Vic Viper, in the hopes that he can combat the new Bacterian threat. But little does James know that there's much more in store for him... Stages Soundtrack * Demo 1 - "The Universe Of Blackness" (Prolouge 0, Nemesis 3 MSX) ''http://youtu.be/Gl5VSpG3R5s * '''Demo 2' - "Odysseus" (Demo, Salamander MSX) http://youtu.be/KqEFqWEcDTY * Select - "Majesty" (Select, Gradius: The Interstellar Assault) http://youtu.be/NHrGptyue4I * Departure Demo - "Historic Soldier" ( Hi-Score, Gradius AC) ''http://youtu.be/bebyTg40GxQ * '''Air Battle 1 '- "The Position Light" (Air Battle, Nemesis 3 MSX) http://youtu.be/Absjdzc1WwE * Air Battle 2 - "A Journey to the Start" (Air Battle, Nemesis 2 MSX) http://youtu.be/hT37Y4KAEok(only in update) * Stage 1 - "Heavy Blow" (Volcano Stage, FC/NES Gradius II) http://youtu.be/0VL2mfTLD2k * Stage 2 - "Moonspin" (Final Stage, Nemesis 2 MSX) http://youtu.be/8zenDiWpP_s * Stage 3 - "The Ruins" (Ruins Stage, Gradius: The Interstellar Assault) http://youtu.be/QQf32ZKkhIs * Stage 4 - "Something Ghostly" (Final Stage, FC/NES Gradius II) http://youtu.be/mvwp1Ld2EjQ * Stage 5A - "Cosmic Heroes" (Factory Stage, Nemesis 3 MSX) http://youtu.be/oDJq8bRjl9E(only in update) * Stage 5B - "Departure Again" (Bad Ending, Salamander MSX) http://youtu.be/UVUf3duQolQ * Extra Stage - "Extra Stage" (Extra Stage, Gradius MSX) http://youtu.be/ZpVyXUCP5xA * Sub-Boss - "Aircraft Carrier" (Boss Theme, Gradius AC) http://youtu.be/ks_jaYTigbo * Boss Theme A - "Last Evil" (Final Boss, Gradius: The Interstellar Assault)http://youtu.be/C0g-3jBUQFc * Boss Theme B - "Fighter Blood" (Boss Theme, Nemesis 3 MSX) http://youtu.be/1Q-um3CZ8J4(only in update * Ending - " Gradius Spare BGM" (Unused BGM, Gradius AC) http://youtu.be/SJhAjBjZlCI * Game Over - "Mirage" (Game Over, Nemesis 3 MSX) http://youtu.be/f2DQ3Mf7w1M * Unused Track 1 - Nemesis 2: "Above the Horizon" (Introduction) http://youtu.be/pL4VB_CLWhc * Unused Track 2 - Nemesis 3: "Memories" (Intruction 2) * Unused Track 3 - Gradius 3: "Try to Star" (Aerial Battle 2) http://youtu.be/BgzzxDCeFB4 * Unused Track 4 - Gradius 3 (SNES): "Uncharted Terrority" (Stage 10) http://youtu.be/rYWQlCb1b9c * Unused Track 5 - Gradius 3 (SNES): "Big Core MK II" (Boss Rush Stage BGM 3) http://youtu.be/Hjok_JMM3gY * Unused Track 6 - Salamander 2: "Sensation" (Stage 2) http://youtu.be/w7oImu0TElU * Unused Track 7 - Nemesis (Game Boy): "Ending" * Unused Track 8 - Nemesis 2: "Dream of a Dreamer" (Ending) * Unused Track 9 - Gradius II: "Farewell" (Ending) ''* - Unused tracks found on the Official Soundtrack.'' ''† - Added by game update. These pieces of music were not originally in the game on launch.'' Related products *''Gradius ReBirth Original Soundtrack'' Trivia *During the opening sequence, a news broadcast displays a screenshot of the Metalion in-progress, coming from Nemesis 2 MSX. A screenshot of Knightmare III: Shalom can be seen after that, with reports of a new threat on the Greek Kingdom and then a screenshot of Pentarou in his Antarctic Adventure is displayed. Category:Wii games